Alvin and the chipmunks: Blackmail pranks
by JMS135
Summary: Alvin was looking forward to going on a reward trip at school to the movies, but Brittany destroys Simon's lab and blames it all on Alvin, so now Alvin can't go to the movies, now in order to get his movie privilege back with a few tricks up his sleeves, he will perform a few pranks on Brittany until she tells Simon the truth. (CGI version)


**hey everyone, I have another AATC one shot. this was something that came up in my mind before I went to my school ball, I have been thinking about this story like almost every day, and now here it is. enjoy.**

It was Monday, the first day of another school week, Dave has left to go on a buisness meeting and won't be back till Friday, Simon was left in charge.

the chipmunks and chippettes go to school, excited about the reward trip to the movies on Friday.

" I can't believe we are actually going to an expensive movie theatre, with gold seats", said Alvin.

" but we still don't know what movie we are going to see", said Theodore.

" the teacher said it is going to be a surprise", said Simon.

" yeah a surprise, which we'll have to wait for four days", said Alvin.

" don't worry Alvin, I can assure you the film is going to be good", said Simon.

* * *

once they returned home, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were down in Simon's lab. looking for the make up kit Brittany acciedentally left, before leaving, she climbed up the shelf to get it.

" hurry up Brittany, if Simon finds out we are in here we are screwed", said Eleanor.

" relax Eleanor, I think I got it", said Brittany, she then jumped off the shelf.

" I got it", she said then she knocked an unknown liquid in a tube. it was having a horrible reaction.

" out of the lab, quickly", said Brittany, they left the lab, they then heard an explosion, they opened the door to see the lab in a complete mess.

" you are in big trouble Britt", said Eleanor.

" wanna bet", said Brittany as she found Alvin's cap on the table next to the door.

" Britt, what are you doing", said Jeanette, as she saw her older sister fling the cap in the lab.

" Simon permenantly banned Alvin from the lab, but sometimes he goes down there", said Brittany.

" he sometimes goes down there before Simon banned him from it", said Eleanor.

" look girls, please don't tell Simon, I promise the both of you I'll give you 25% of my weekly pay at my job at the hairdressers, to share between the two of you", said Brittany.

" give us 50%, and it's a deal", said Eleanor.

" what, no", said Brittany.

" oh Simon", said Eleanor.

" ok, ok Eleanor, it's a deal, but please keep your mouth shut, same with you Jeanette", said Brittany.

" ok", said Jeanette.

* * *

after they finished dinner they were having at the lounge watching TV.

" gee, there are so many movie trailers showing, and we still don't know what movie we are going to see", said Simon.

" hey, Simon, I heard an explosion down stairs, I think it was you lab", said Theodore.

" I'll check", said Simon.

a minute he came back not happy.

" alright, who went down the lab", said Simon.

" it could have been you", said Alvin.

" I haven't touched anything in there for a week, and I always check everyday to see everything perfect, and now it is a dump, now tell me who went down there", said Simon.

" check, if there is anything down there", said Brittany, hoping Simon will accuse Alvin.

Simon went down and saw Alvin's cap, and he went back up with a furious look.

" it was you", said Simon, pointing at Alvin.

" what, no it isn't", said Alvin.

" what the hell Alvin", Simon snapped at Alvin.

" Simon please, I may have screwed up a few things in the past", said Alvin but was cut off by Simon.

" and by that, you mean a lot of things", said Simon.

" whatever, but I can assure you, when you told me never to go in the lab, I listen, I haven't been down that lab for six months, you have no proof", said Alvin thinking he can get himself off the hook.

" oh yeah, well how did this get downthere then, and where were you", said Simon. showing Alvin his cap.

" I was in...", said Alvin but was cut off by Brittany.

" he was in the basement because I haven't seen him in the room", Brittany also tried to convince her sisters to join her.

" neither have I", said Jeanette.

" nope", said Eleanor. hoping to get that money from Britt.

" well that settles it, Alvin you are guilty", said Simon.

" look Simon please hear me out, can we just forget about this", said Alvin.

" whatever, but I am going to punish you", said Simon.

" I don't care if I have to clean the lab, I can finish it before it is time for the trip to the movies", said Alvin.

" which you won't be going to", said Simon.

" what", said Alvin, shocked.

" the punishment I will be giving to you is, you will not be going on the reward trip this Friday", said Simon.

" you can't do that", said Alvin angrily.

" I can, and I will, Dave let me in charge, and he also gave me the right to keep you from going to the theatre only if he is gone, and I can only do that if it is for a perfectly good reason, and even though I want to ban you from going for no reason, Dave said I must have a reason, and destroying my lab making a huge mess that will take a fortnight to clean up is the biggest reason, so it is official, you will not be going to the movies", said Simon, then he left.

Alvin turned to Brittany once the others are gone, seeing her smirking. he went to her.

" it was you who made the mess, was it", asked Alvin, with a bit of anger.

" yeah, so", said Brittany.

" and you have the nerve to blame it on me, wait till I tell Simon", said Alvin as he went to find Simon.

" I wouldn't reconmend it Alvin, Simon wouldn't believe you", said Brittany which made Alvin stop. she did have a point, there are stuff where Simon doesn't trust Alvin with, one of these days he is going to lose Simon's trust forever.

" well then, why don't you tell him", said Alvin.

" and have me punished, no way, I am going to that movie theatre, and that might be the only one us six will be going to", said Brittany.

" and thanks to you Brittany, I won't have a chance, I didn't even do anything this time, now Brittany, we are going to do this the easy way or the hard way, we are doing it the easy way right now, you are to go to that kitchen and tell Simon the truth, and if you don't then we are going to do it the hard way", said Alvin.

" what are you going to do, there is nothing that will make me tell Simon the truth", said Brittany, then she left.

Alvin then growled, if she wants to do it the hard way, then she is going to get it the hard way.

* * *

It was Tuesday Morning, Alvin woke up very early to put his plan into action. he tip toed into the kitchen to find green food dye, a very special food dye, if you get some stained on your body or hair, you need pineapple juice to wash it off.

he chuckled and ran up the stairs to the bathroom, finds the shampoo Brittany uses for fur.

" if this won't make Brittany spill her guts, nothing will", said Alvin with a smirk as he poured the food dye in the shampoo, and mixed the bottle, Brittany is going to be in for a surprise.

as usual Brittany goes first in the shower, which made Alvin relieved, because if anyone else went in like Brittany's sisters, then the plan will backfire and he will definately not go to the movies

the trap was set and Brittany was coming in the bathroom, Alvin decided to give Brittany one last chance.

before Brittany was about to go in, Alvin ran to her.

" Alvin, what are you doing", said Brittany.

" Brittany, Listen, I decided to give you one last chance, please tell Simon the truth", said Alvin.

" hmmm, let me think about it, NO, now if you excuse me, my shower awaits", said Brittany as she enters the bathroom.

" now we are going to do it the hard way", smirked Alvin.

a minute later a shriek was heard, Alvin ran up to see Brittany in green.

Alvin just chuckled.

" how could you Alvin, what did I ever do to deserve this", said Brittany.

" that's what you get for getting me in trouble, don't think just water washes it off, but I'll tell you what does on one condition", said Alvin.

" anything, I hate green", said Brittany.

" go straight to Simon and tell him who really made that mess in the lab", said Alvin.

" oh, I'll tell Simon alright, tell him what you did to my fur", growled Brittany.

" if you do that then you are going to spend the rest of you life in green", said Alvin.

" well I will not tell him about the lab", said Brittany.

" suit yourself", said Alvin, Brittany is going to suffer big time when she goes to school

after going to school she felt humiliated, she was suppost to have a great week, but thanks to Alvin this is going to be humiliating. she is going to give Alvin a good talking to.

once she returns home, she went to Alvin.

" Alvin, I command you to tell me how to wash this green off", demanded Brittany.

" you're not the boss of me Britt, besides, you need to tell Simon the truth about what happened in the lab, because unless you tell him the truth, I am not telling you how to get that green off", said Alvin.

" fine, I try and find out how to get it off myself", said Brittny as she left.

Alvin then thought of a different plan, and he will have to be quick before Brittany finds out how to wash that green off her fur, but then something came in his mind, he has got it.

" if Brittany isn't going to tell Simon the truth, then she going to suffer more than she is in green", thought Alvin to himself.

* * *

it was now Wednesday, Brittany woke up and took another shower, little did she know Alvin went to her room, and came out with a full bag of stuff, he was now smirking.

Brittany came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, she went to her room, to find her clothes, she wasn't able to find anything.

" oh please no, I bet Alvin took away my clothes", said Brittany, then she turned to a hoodie, it was grey, she now knows that is the only thing she can wear, she threw off her towel and put on the hoodie. she is now going to find Alvin.

she searched for him but couldn't find him, if she found him she was going to force him to give her back her clothes, because there is no way she is going to school in just a hoodie and since that is the only thing she can wear, she has no choice.

she went to school, only to feel more humiliated then she has.

" Alvin, if I ever find you, I am going to kill you", she grumbled.

Unknown to her, Alvin was watching and began to chuckled, he has let her suffer enough, so once he gets home, he is sure Brittany will tell the truth but vows, if she refuses again one more time he will do something that will make her say yes.

once school was over, Alvin went to Brittany.

" Alvin, where are my clothes", said Brittany.

" I ain't gonna tell ya, unless you tell Simon the truth", said Alvin.

" Alvin, nothing is going to make me tell the truth, now tell me where are my clothes or I'll claw your eyes out", snapped Brittany.

" never, now Brittany, I am going to give you one last chance, either you tell Simon the truth right now, or I'll do something that will definately make you tell him the truth, say no and you will suffer the consequences", said Alvin.

" what consequences, I am never gonna tell Simon the truth and that is that", said Brittany as she left Alvin on his own.

If Brittany still ain't going to tell Simon the truth, then tomorrow she definately will.

it was time for Alvin to put his plan into action.

* * *

it was now Thursday, Tomorrow is the time to go to the movies, Alvin has got his prank ready in action. it was nearly time to go to School and Brittany was prepared in her green fur and grey clothes, Alvin decided to give her one last chance, even though it is obvious she will say no, but there is a chance otherwise. If she refuses again one more time then he is really going to do it.

He then approached her.

" hello Brittany, it appears to believe I am going to give you, one last chance, and this is the final chance, not joking this time, if you don't tell Simon the truth right now then we are instantly going to do it the hard way", said Alvin, he has had enough, and he is going to make Brittany tell Simon the truth the easy way or the hard way.

" Alvin, nothing is going to make me tell him the truth, just give up, stop whinning about not going to the movies, grab some wood, build a Bridge, get over it", said Brittany.

" O.K. Britt, you ask for it", said Alvin as he through the damp sponge he had behind his back at Brittany's face.

Brittany removed the spronge from her face and threw it to the ground.

" what the hell Alvin", said Brittany, she went to the mirror to see herself a bit soaked by her face is pink.

she screamed.

" AAHHH, ALVIN, WHAT DID YOU DO", shouted Brittany.

if she gets seen in this she is done for.

Alvin looked at her and laughed.

" serves you right Brittany, now are you gonna tell Simon now, or are you gonna suffer for more", said Alvin.

" Alright, Alright, I give up, I'll tell him", said Brittany, then she went to find Simon. she found him.

" Simon I have something to tell you", said Brittany.

* * *

once the six have gathered, Brittany explained everything.

" so you are telling me, you destroyed the lab, had to pay your sisters to cover you, and blame Alvin, and Alvin decides to pull a bunch of pranks of you until you tell the truth, am I correct", said Simon.

" yes", said Brittany.

" now Brittany, even though you did destroy my lab, if you would have just told me I probably would let you off, but blaming Alvin, that is not something you should do", said Simon, then he turns to Alvin.

" you making a mess on Brittany just to get her to spill her guts is also cruel, as we can't find a way to wash the green paint off her", said Simon.

" well actually Simon, the lable said Pineapple juice washes the dye off, it was special", said Alvin.

" and you two should also know better", said Simon to Jeanette and Eleanor. " sure you shouldn't go ratting on her, but her blaming the thing on Alvin, while you two know who really did it and didn't do anything about it was just wrong, especially to get money". Simon then turned back to Alvin.

" now Alvin, since you didn't destroy the lab, I guess I will let you go on the reward trip to the movies", said Simon.

" yay", cheered Alvin.

" but, never do any pranks like that to Brittany, ever again, and don't you dare do it to any of us either", said Simon.

" whatever", said Alvin.

Simon then turned to Jeanette and Eleanor

" Jeanette, Eleanor, how much money did Brittany say she owes you", said Simon.

" I don't know, her payday is in three days, and she said she will give us half to split between the two of us", said Eleanor.

" well, since you let Brittany blame everything on Alvin, and let him suffer just to get money, Brittany will not be giving you anything", said Simon, then he turned the Brittany.

" Brittany, not only you made a mess in my lab, but for blaming everything on Alvin, I have thought of a punishment you must accept", said Simon.

Brittany then gulped.

* * *

it was now Friday, Dave will return once the Chipmunks and Chipettes come home from school. the Chipmunks and Chipettes have arrived to the golden movie theatre. the movie will start in less than two minutes

" this is like first class, golden seats, golden frames on the golden screen, golden coke cups", said Alvin.

" golden butter on the pop-corn, what movie was it again, I didn't pay attention", said Theodore.

" Ant Man", said Simon.

" I think this is going to be great", said Jeanette.

" we'll give our ratings at the end", said Eleanor.

" I can't believe you made me do this Simon", said Brittany, as he sat down in her seat in her green fur, pink face and blue clothes, apparently Simon's punishment was she had to go to the movies like that, or not go at all, not wanting to miss out on a good time, and knowing this is the only oppurtunity to go to an amazing movie theatre like this one, she chose to go to the movies in a mess.

" I am sorry Brittany, if only you told me after you ruined the lab it I would have accepted your apology, if you were gonna apologise", said Simon.

" well, I am sorry for ruining your lab Simon", said Brittany.

" your forgiven, but you also have something to say to Alvin", said Simon.

" you're right", said Brittany.

she turned to Alvin.

" I have something to say to you Alvin", said Brittany.

" go on", said Alvin, expecting an apology from Brittany.

" I forgive you", said Brittany.

" wait, what", said Alvin, looking shocked.

" you hear me, I forgive you", said Brittany.

" for what", said Alvin.

" for stealing my clothes giving my this grey sweater, covering my fur in green and my face in pink", said Brittany.

" I didn't even apologise, and I never will, wheres your apology, for blaming your mess on me", said Alvin.

" I am not apologising until you apologise first", said Brittany.

" why should I apologise first when you started this whole thing", said Alvin.

this argument continued on and the others groaned in annoyance.

" if this argument continues on for the entire movie, then they've just ruined a good reward trip", said Simon.

 **well, how was that, after making the Valentines one-shot, I have finally made another one-shot, the plot was easy to make and I was able to finish this in a week, the problem was coming up with a title, but I was able to come up with one, anyway I hope you enjoyed this story and until next time.**

 **GET REVIEWING.**


End file.
